


Young Justice will never die

by Star_Fata



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Impulse (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of kids meet up every Saturday, in a small city far away from anywhere of real importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice will never die

The girl who sat down at the window table of The Cyber Cheesecake was interesting rather than pretty.

Her hair was a dark brown, pulled away from her face in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were outlined with mascara, but nothing else. Her glasses prevented too much eye make-up. They were box shaped and clunky, like reading glasses of times gone by, except that the frames were a bright green.

Her skin was unnaturally pale and glittered with hints of the powder she’d used. Her lips, like her boots, combats and fishnet shirt, were black, as were her nails. Under the fishnet was a bright blue top that looked at first glance to be a sports bra.

In the city of Schonfel, she stood out more than the average Jane. However, the major benefit of a city; is that no matter how small it actually is, it’s all been done before (and if it hasn’t, no one wants to let on). She didn’t stand out that much as she could have a mere thirty minute drive away.

Her name was Sandy Hinkley, and she was one of a group of kids who had been meeting in The Cyber Cheesecake every Saturday morning for three years. Sandy always arrived first.

Today, rather unusually, Conal Mooney arrived second. He was a well built lad, with dyed blonde hair that he tried to keep short. His red and yellow Hawaiian shirt tended to draw attention, so he wore it open with a tank top underneath. His puka shell necklace and silver stud earring were present, as always. He was an odd one, but they all were in their little group. It was a wonder they were friends with each other, as they were all different kinds of odd from several different cities.

The next to arrive was Alan Maxson. The too-large T-shirt he wore today had the phrase ‘Smile- it confuses people’. His short brown hair was in dreadlocks, and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses. When asked, he’d happily tell anyone who had done so that he had an eye condition that meant his eyes were bloodshot nearly all the time, so to avoid trouble he wore sunglasses. Poor boy couldn’t sit still to save his life, so once their fourth friend arrived they would only stay for a short time.

The three started to look worried around nine, and the staff and other regulars grew concerned. Dan was never late.

Suddenly, a figure came flying through the door.

“Sorry I’m late!” Dan panted. “Robbery at the station, cops needed a statement, missed the bus.”

“What?” Conal barked, eyes wide.

The three stared at Dan for a long moment, checking for damage. Dan Batson was the strangest of the bunch. Either Dan was a slim, short boy with a fondness for nail polish, or Dan was an averagely sized girl who happened to have short black hair and a fondness for baggy, gender neutral clothes.

Dan’s name had made the owners of the Cyber Cheesecake think that Dan was a boy, until Dan had revealed that he/she was named after a woman called Danette.

When one of the others were asked, they’d smile ruefully and admit sometimes they weren’t sure either.

“I’m fine.” Dan dismissed their concerned. “No one was hurt, but I happened to get a good look at the guy before he pulled down the ski mask.”

“Anyone we know?” Sandy asked dryly.

There were a few laughs at that. Another customer had once suggested they were ‘mafia’ children, due to their astounding knowledge of criminals and the like.

“So.” Dan, as the last to arrive, ordered the drinks. An extra large Carmel Latte for Sandy, a Mochasippi for Conal, an Egg Cream for Alan and a grape flavored Zesti for Dan, along with a plate of cookies to share.

“So what?” Conal replied.

Dan rolled the baby blue eyes that had had every male/female in the Cafe swoon at least once. “So, Sandy said she had some news. She got me curious. Curiosity and I are a dangerous mix.”

Lips twitched as Dan’s friends tried to hide their smiles behind their drinks.

“We are!” Dan insisted.

Sandy changed the subject with all the subtlety of a sledge hammer. “Annie’s recovery is going well. I think we should invite her to these little get-togethers.”

The mood changed. “Are you sure she can deal with it?” Alan asked, hopefully.

Sandy nodded, hands clenched around her cup. “She’s sick of rehab, but you know Annie. There’s no way she’s going to be anything less than okay for release.”

Alan nodded with a wistful smile. “I’m okay, it’s only a little bump.” He said, clearly imitating a female.

“Too bad it was a broken arm.” Conal smirked.

Dan, serious as ever, stepped up to the serious aspect. “I haven’t been able to visit very often. How is she dealing with what happened to Bo?”

The sorrow was like a thunderbolt. Blink, and you’d have missed it, despite its intensity.

“She’s dealing. I don’t think she realized what he was to her until he...” Sandy trailed off.

Alan shifted uncomfortably. “None of us did. Poor Annie.”

They were silent for several long, awkward moments broken only when a car backfired outside, causing all four to jump out of their chairs, ready to... do something.

The waitress smiled at them, knowing that this would really liven up the staff gossip for weeks.

Laughing nervously, they sat down again. They would finish their drinks, then they would leave to who-knows-where. But they’d be back next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading another fic where Young Justice was disbanded (against their will) after refusing to join the Teen Titans. My brain came up with the idea that they would meet up every weekend in civilian disguise to keep in touch. Then I encountered a problem, Cassie’s identity was public! So I came up with new alter egos that I liked. After all, if one has to be in disguise, they all have to be.


End file.
